The present disclosure relates generally to the provision of a tube assembly, system, and method for collecting biological fluids, and, more particularly, to a tube assembly, system, and method for biological fluid collection without biological waste fluid or sample dilution.
In the field of health science, there is often a need to collect multiple biological fluid samples (including blood, urine, spinal fluid, synovial fluid, fermentation broth, etc.) from laboratory animals, human subjects, cell cultures, and fermentations. Previously, systems have been designed for the automated collection of biological fluid samples into individual collection vessels. Some of these systems function by moving a new collection vessel below a stationary dispensing needle for each sample collection, whereas other systems function by moving a dispensing needle above a stationary rack of individual collection vessels for each sample collection. Paper or other collection media may be used when drying the sample after collection is desired. In either type of system, the collection vessels are located in close physical proximity to the dispensing needle, and are often supported within a refrigerated environment or located in close physical proximity to the subject.
In cases where it is desired to dispense the biological samples into sealed collection vessels, the dispensing needle in the automated sample collection system is moved down to pierce a septum in the collection vessel. A mechanism is provided to allow displaced air within the sealed collection vessel to escape as the vessel is being filled with the biological fluid sample. After the biological fluid sample is dispensed into the collection vessel, the needle is moved up and out of the collection vessel and the septum reseals the collection vessel. In these automated sample collection systems, the dispensing needle and tubing leading to the dispensing needle are flushed with a rinse solution between every biological fluid sample collection, with the resulting biological fluid waste being flushed out of the end of the dispensing needle.